I Just Met You, And This Is Crazy
by mshollyastrid
Summary: Meeting Grant was all a whirlwind for you, but you never expected it to end up like this. THIS IS A YOU/GRANT GUSTIN FIC.
1. Chapter 1

Backstory:  
You were stoked when you originally found out you were going to be an extra on the set of glee whilst they were shooting regionals, but we're even more excited when you found out you were sitting next to Grant Gustin. You bonded quickly over the 3 days, and became good friends, however there was never anything really romantic. When you went back home to Australia, you didn't even realise how much you missed him. You texted a lot however, and skyped sometimes too. You started to develop feelings for him, but didn't really think he would ever feel the same about you. When you got asked to come back and walk the halls in the background at McKinley again, you were just excited to meet up with Grant.

You walk nervously down the halls and pass the various dressing rooms. Every single door was closed and you were too scared to open any to say Hi. You flatten out your Cheerios skirt, it felt strange to be in the uniform. It didn't feel like you. You weren't really sure why you were nervous, but you guessed it was just strange to be seeing Grant in person again. You get there. A dressing room with 'GRANT GUSTIN' written in capitol letters on the door. You take a deep breath and open it. Grant is his usual casual self but with a huge grin on his face. You can't help the wide smile that appears on your face. You instantly run over and hug him, and you both lock yourselves into a deep hug, and he slightly picks you up and lifts you up off your feet. Grant sets you back down and you smile. 'Grant! It's so amazing to see you, I've missed you so much!' You tell him. He smiles at you and simply says 'I missed you more.'  
He grabs both your hands and tightly locks them into his. His look changes from happy to serious and he stares down at you for a moment, since he is much taller then you. He sits on a stool next to you and sighs. 'I've been thinking a lot about you since you left.' he starts. You smile not sure where this conversation is going. 'And I really, really like you.' he says. You're in shock and just completely freeze for a second, then snap back into reality. 'I.. I really like you too, Grant.' You try to stammer out. 'You're really hot when you're nervous.' Grant comments, smirking. You try to seem sexy by letting only the tiniest bit of your mouth fold over into a smile and then reply with 'You're really hot when you smirk like that.' You say trying to sound innocent. 'Fuck, baby.' he says looking at you as if he wanted to devour you. He stands up and kisses you. At first it's very soft, with no tongue, just a sweet kiss placed on your lips. He then swipes his tongue across your bottom lip, requesting access to your mouth. You part your lips almost instantly and let out a soft groan as your feel Grant's tongue locked with yours and his hips press closer to yours. Your tongues mingle for a few moments before he swipes his tongue across your top lip and you feel his touch linger on your lips as he pulls away. Grant speaks again, this time its very soft and thoughtful, unlike the confident smirking Grant you had met before.  
'Baby, I don't want you to think you're just 'hot' and 'sexy.' I want you to know you're beautiful, and that I'll treat you right, I want to be you're boyfriend.' he says abruptly, his hands still placed around your back, your hips still pressed against each other. You bite your lip. 'I want to make this work. I want to be your girlfriend.' you stare up into his deep sea green eyes and smile. He smiles back and then your lips meet once again, but this time Grant brings his hands further down your back. He then pushes you up against a wall and thrusts his hips as close to yours as possible. You can already feel through the thin lining of the pants of his Warbler uniform that he's already hard. This makes you smile a little in the middle of the already intense kiss. You have a sudden burst of energy. Grant seems to have moved a little further away from you and stopped kissing you. You quickly pull him by his tie and you wrap your selves in a passionate kiss. This makes him push up against you once again and you feel a strange urge roll over you. Not like you'd ever felt before. Before you could even think about doing anything else there was a knock on the door and both you and Grant freeze. It was a crew member telling Grant he had fifteen minutes until he was needed on set. You both pull away from each other and Grant sighs telling you he wished he never had to leave. You tell him you feel the same. You walk over to his dresser and look at some of the things on it with you back to Grant trying to cool off again, but Damn, Grant does it again. He comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist and places a small kiss on your neck but the kiss turns into him softly sucking on your neck. You have to let out a soft groan in desperation. He stops teasing you and grabs your hand and pulls you into the ensuite bathroom. He scoops you up and sets you down on the bathroom bench and you wrap your legs around his waist. He kisses your neck once again and places soft wet kisses down your neck. You don't want to mess up his costume so without taking his tie or blazer off you slowly unbutton his dress shirt until its completely undone and wrap one arm round his back, the other slowly rubbing his chest. Grant then let's out a soft sigh and does something you weren't expecting. He slowly moves his hands down to your underwear and quickly removes them and goes back to deeply kissing you, but at the same time he's tracing his finger around the outside of your clit.  
You quietly murmur, 'Baby, please.' but Grant continues with what he was doing before. You then feel two fingers slide inside of you and you nearly fall off the bench because it feels so amazing. But then Grant stops kissing you, and you wonder if he's finished, but he's not. He removes his fingers and starts to openly kiss around and inside that area. Low groans escape both your throats as he licks you out and you clasp his hair to keep you from feeling the need to rip his clothes off. He stops eventually though, and tosses you the underwear he flicked off earlier. 'You are amazing.' Grant whispers as he stands up and kisses you on the head. You put your underwear back on and he tells you he has to leave for filming. You hug each other tightly. 'I'll be back soon. Wait here. I don't know if this is too early but. I... I love you.' he stammers.  
You smile. 'It's not. I love you too. And I can't wait to do everything with you.' You let go of his hand and he winks at you and whispers another I love you as he closes the door. You're still sort of in a haze, but you sit down on a stool and sigh. You could see a relationship unravelling and you knew that Grant was someone who would be in your life for a long time.

Author's Note: Okay so I might write more chapters to this, but first I'm gonna see how people like this and if I get reviews then I'll probably write more about how the relationship continues. (It'll probably be less smut)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Okay , I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter but I think needed this to fill in some gaps cause I have somthing planned for the next one. Hope y'all like it anyway!

The next day, you had to go home to Australia. You thought nothing could be worse than having to leave Grant the day after you realized you loved him. But you did. You were only 19 years old and still lived with your parents. You didn't even tell them about how you were dating him. But once you left, you and Grant skyped often and texted almost everyday. Despite not being able to see each other, your relationship grew. Two months later, Grant told you he was coming to visit you in Australia. You were ecstatic.  
The day you see him is magical. You decided to tell your parents that you were dating Grant. They didn't take it too bad, but you weren't aloud to see him at night. You hated how strict your parents were.  
But that Saturday, there he was. You see Grant standing about 10 meters ahead, at the spot in the park you told him to meet you. He's wearing maroon jeans and a simple white t-shirt. His hair is pushed back just a little bit. You can't help but giggling. You run towards him and you lock your arms in a tight hug. You go to pull away but he pulls you back in and kisses you. His tongue is soft and warm and you can almost feel him smiling in your kiss. Your tongues mingle for a few moments before Grant slowly pulls away leaving traces of him on your lips. 'I.. I just... Love you.' You say trembling at his touch. He just smiles and places a soft kiss on your head. You are a fair amount shorter then him so he has to bend down a little to be able to kiss you. 'I love you.' he smile turns a lot wider as he locks his hand into yours and you start to walk. You're not even sure where you're going but you don't care. 'Do you wanna just go back to my hotel. I was gonna take you out but honestly I'd just rather be with you.' Grant looks at you and grins. 'Anywhere is good with you.'  
You look back at him and just can't contain your smile. The park is in the city and the hotel is only around the block so you walk. Once you get inside Grant's room you notice that Grant takes his shirt off almost instantly. He smirks in his usual fashion and you can't help but stare. He comes over and kisses you passionately which nearly knocks you off your feet and you drop onto the bed behind you. Grant moves with you and he's now on top of you on the bed. You feel kind of awkward but you're not really sure why. You just don't want to disappoint him. Grant moves his hands from your waist to your breasts and you can't help but let out a moan. Grant stops for a second and grins before your tongues begin to mingle again. He grazes his tongue across your top lip in an almost teasing way. You feel his hips push up against yours. He takes off your shirt and you don't mind. He then sucks on your neck and you feel a sharp pain which will probably leave a mark but at this point in time you couldn't careless, you just care about Grant. But Grant then seems to be trying to take your pants off and fiddling with his own. You stop. 'Grant.' you say slowly. 'What is it, beautiful?' Grant replies, looking at you with wide eyes. His green eyes almost pierce your skin because they're so bright. 'I don't think I'm ready for it, just yet. I know I will be soon just not right now.' you stammer out all very quickly.  
'Baby...' Grant begins. 'I would NEVER make you do anything that you're not comfortable with. I love you too much to ever do something like that to you.' Grant smiles and kissed your forehead again. You curl over onto your side and Grant lays next to you, his strong arms around you, protecting you. You feel the mark on your neck but decide not to do anything with it right now. You felt so happy with where you were.


End file.
